walkingpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Diictodon
'Diictodon' was a small dicynodont from the Permian. It was one of the few survivors of the Permian mass extinction. Physical appearance and biology ''Diictodon was a small animal. It had a long and slender body. It had a beak fitted with two small tusks. It walked on four legs with six clawed digits on each hand. It was light brown with a white underbelly and dark brown spots. Behaviour and traits Diictodon was a small mammal-like reptile. They lived in pairs in deep burrows. Despite having a strong bond between each other, they were aggressive towards other pairs. With food sparse in the late Permian, they would constantly fight over the smallest plants. )]] The ''Diictodon burrows were spiral-shaped and often intercepted underground roots and tubers. This was one of the advantages Diictodon had compared to the other animals that lived on the surface. These plants provided food and water for the little burrowers. Diictodon possessed two, small tusks protruding from the sides of its beak. These teeth were used for fighting off other Diictodon as well as scraping roots and tubers. These tusks were useless when it came to digging as they would break or blunt. In Walking with Monsters ''Clash of Titans '')]]Near the water hole which was populated by several ''Gorgonops, a Diictodon peeked out of its burrow before it scurried down it. It then was greeted by its mate. On the surface, several Diictodon peered out of their burrows. As one went to feed on a bush, another challenged it for the greenery. They lunged at each other and chased each other around the bush in circles until one ran away. A female Gorgonops came into the Diictodon neighbourhood. As the burrowers retreated to their homes, the carnivore investigated the burrows. When the Diictodon peeked out of their burrows, the Gorgonops tried to catch them but their game of peekaboo wasn't worth it. The gorgonopsid then left. )]]As the water supplied plummeted, the ''Diictodon made their burrows deeper. However, as one was digging, the dirt flew at its mate. When they returned to their nest, they heard large thuds outside - it was a herd of migrating Scutosaurus. Whilst a Scutosaurus was feeding on a bush, a Diictodon quickly snatched a twig. As the drought turned critical, the female Gorgonops returned to the Diictodon burrow and tried to dig them out. Thankfully for the burrowers, their work paid off as the tunnel was too deep for the Gorgonops. The attacker then left and found a torpid Rhinesuchus where the water hole once was. As a sandstorm approached, the Diictodon retreated to their underground home. As the sandstorm passed over, its burrow was filled with sand and dust. However, the residents survived. When the storm passed, they unearthed plant tubers which would suffice them for several months. A Diictodon on the surface then evolved in Lystrosaurus. Behind the scenes List of appearances *''Walking with Monsters'' **102. Reptile's Beginnings (cameo, non-canonical) **103. Clash of Titans *''The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life'' Palaeontological inaccuracies *''Diictodon'' was shown living in the same area as Scutosaurus. Notes and references Category:Creatures Category:Walking with Monsters Creatures Category:Clash of Titans Creatures Category:Permian Creatures Category:Prehistoric Creatures Category:Creatures from Africa Category:Creatures from Asia Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Therapsids Category:Dicynodonts Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Creatures